


Fate and Destiny

by kimjoongie



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: Hyungsik had a hectic day. He had to walk from one interview to another. Usually, he had a chauffeur to bring him somewhere but somehow he never arrived to pick him up and Hyungsik couldn’t reach his manager. Therefore, he decided to make it work alone, he walked to the places, sometimes he even had to run somewhere. Maybe he should have taken it as a sign for the day to be not a good day, but he ignored it until he ran into a street sign and hit his head while he looked on the phone trying to find the building.
Relationships: Park HyungSik/reader
Kudos: 1





	Fate and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

Hyungsik had a quiet morning in his apartment even though he had a full plan for today. He had to go to many interviews plus into the studio recording a new album. But he wasn’t bothered by it, it was his life and his chauffeur would bring him to the places easily. At least that was what Hyungsik thought. But when Mr Kim hadn’t arrived at 9 am he was confused. Mr Kim was always on time, he was never late unless something came between. But even then he gave a small message to let Hyungsik know. Yet, Hyungsik hadn’t gotten any message from him, so he instantly tried to call Mr Kim, yet it was not possible to reach him, only the mailbox. He left a message to Mr Kim to let Hyungsik know if everything was alright. 

After Hyungsik couldn’t reach his manager either, he decided to walk to the interviews because if there was something Hyungsik hated, it was being late. He took his coat, his keys and ran outside to the first interview, hoping he could reach them all in time.

For the first three interviews, it looked good, but he was exhausted running through Seoul trying to find the right place. Desperately trying to reach a taxi but it was like everyone needed a taxi today. Hyungsik ran across the pavement, when suddenly his phone rang, instead of stopping to look on the phone he ran and looked onto the phone seeing it was his manager. But before he could accept the call he walked against a street sign that had appeared on the pavement. Hyungsik hit his forehead against it and fell back onto the pavement, holding his head. 

“Dammit,” Hyungsik swore. He hoped no one saw this, otherwise, it would be awkward. 

“Are you alright?” a female voice asked. 

Hyungsik sighed mentally. Of course, someone had to see him walk against the street sign. 

Hyungsik opened his eyes and looked up to the voice and saw a beautiful woman looking down at him. 

“Oh my god. You are bleeding,” you said reaching out but holding back realising that you didn’t even know this man.

“I am?” Hyungsik looked onto his hand that was on his forehead seeing the blood. “Oh,” he said, trying to get up but holding onto the street sign that he ran into, feeling dizzy after getting up.

“You shouldn’t have gotten up so fast, you might have a concussion.” you looked into Hyungsik eyes, almost staring. 

“Uh… what are you doing?” Hyungsik blushed, he should be used to woman staring at him, but somehow it was different now. 

“I just want to see if you have a concussion,” you explained. 

“Are you a doctor or something?” Hyungsik wondered.

“My parents wish, but no it’s just something I read.” you smiled. “You might have a slight concussion. 

“Thank you.” he smiled lightly. “I get going now, you probably have somewhere to go as well.” Hyungsik turned away.

“Wait!” you grabbed his arm. “You can’t walk alone with that wound. Let me help you treat it. I insist.” you looked into his eyes, not knowing why you wanted to help a complete stranger. Was it because he was handsome, or was it because you couldn’t stop yourself from helping. 

“You don’t have to. I just go home and clean it myself.” Hyungsik smiled. “But thank you.” 

“Seriously, I insist on helping. I want to make sure you come home safe… I mean… I am sure you do, but…” you stuttered, suddenly aware that you probably interfering in his personal life.

Now it was his turn to stare. Didn’t you know who he was, was it possible that there was someone who had no idea about his existence or his job? 

“You won’t take a no as an answer huh?” Hyungsik smiled.

“No, I really want to help. You can possible clean it when you have it right above your eye.” you offered.

“Alright. I live two blocks away, would you mind going there?” Hyungsik asked,

“Why won’t we take a taxi?”

“I tried all day to get one but it seemed like none is available,” he explained, turning around to walk into the direction of his apartment. When he heard a car stopping. He turned around he saw a taxi and you smiling at him. “How did you do this?”

“Secret. Get in!” you laughed.

Hyungsik laughed and sat down into the cab, telling the driver the address.

“I am Hyungsik, by the way.” he looked at you to see your reaction.

“I am (Y/N).” she smiled and then looked out of the window.

You definitely didn’t know who he was, which was great for Hyungsik. At least he didn’t have to explain anything. 

When you arrived at his apartment he put off his shoes and walked over to the sofa.

“The first aid-kid is in the bathroom under the sink. I just get a painkiller.” Hyungsik explained, holding his head.

“Alright, sit down on the sofa then, I get the items,” you explained.

After a short moment, you came back and sat down next to him on the sofa, putting the first aid kit on the table. Then you put on gloves and took the cotton pad and alcohol and looked at his face. Suddenly you got nervous as you realised how close you were to him. 

“This could hurt,” you said clearing her throat. You tried to focus on the wound above his eye instead of how handsome he was and how good he smelt. 

Hyungsik groaned as you put the cotton pad onto the eye. 

“Sorry.” you gently tabbed along and cleaned the wound. After that you took the plaster and gently put it above the eye, trying not to glue onto the eyebrow.

“You are all done.” you smiled looking into his eyes, that looked right back at yours. Your heart was beating fast, and you were amazed by how big impact he already had on you. Even though you had just met each other. 

Hyungsik stared into your beautiful eyes and noticed that you stared back. Somehow you two were drawn to each other. Suddenly the ringing of his phone brought you back to life. 

Hyungsik cleared his throat and got up to get his phone. It was his manager. 

“Hello?” he said, looking over to where you sit. 

“You weren’t at the last four interviews, why?” the manager asked.

“Mr Kim didn’t pick me up, so I had to walk. After the third interview, it was exhausting and I got hurt.” Hyungsik explained.

“Badly?” the manager wondered.

“Light concussion and a wound above my eye,” he responded.

“Meet me in my office, I will send another car to pick you up.” he ended the call.

“Sorry, but I have to get going soon. Thank you for helping me, (Y/N).” he smiled.

“No problem, I probably should go anyway.” you got up and walked over to the door. Hyungsik followed and before he opened the door, he looked over at you. 

“Before you go, it might be very bold and straight forward, but can I get your phone number?” he asked, nervously.

“Of course.” you smiled and held a business card to him. ”message me.” you grinned.

He grinned, taking the business card. “I will.” he smiled opening the door. 

“It was nice to meet you, Hyungsik.” you looked again into his beautiful eyes.

“It was nice meeting you, (Y/N).” he looked after you as you disappeared around the corner. 

When he closed the door he wondered, if it was possible to fall in love at first sight. Because if yes, he was definitely in love with you.


End file.
